


Have Mercy On My Firewall

by Sevaxa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, F/F, Immobilization, Nanobot Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevaxa/pseuds/Sevaxa
Summary: Angela runs out of omega suppressants, and enlists Sombra's expertise in nanobot operation to help her out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me father, for I have sinned.

After a fifth mission nearly resulting in a critical failure following _complications_ , Mercy was absolutely fed up with her biological state. Even off of her heat, she found herself subject to the pervasive pheromones teasing at her senses. The many Alphas that made up the bulk of Overwatch were a flood of chemically altering catalysts, lying in wait to wash over an unwitting physician who just wanted to do her job, dammit. During times of great struggle, times when she should definitely be performing as Dr. Angela Ziegler, world-acclaimed medical professional, she was too busy avoiding the Alphas she worked with on the battlefield. The fear that standing downwind of them would blow her pupils wide, force her to arch her back, let out a whine...

Angela stuffed her face into her hands. How ridiculous of her to be hampered in her work, even back at base, by these primal urges. The suppressants she took to alleviate the situation only worked so far as to block the physical symptoms an Alpha's pheromones had on an Omega. Her mind ran elsewhere with the stimulus. Frustrated, she pushed herself out from her sitting position at her terminal, swinging her chair around to launch her onto her standard-issue mattress.

Suppressants. Only once before had she run out of suppressants while on deployment -- the solution at that time had been to seek the help of a certain pink-haired Alpha before her overpowering Omega pheromones caused a conflict on base. Now, she was nearly reaching the end of her standard military-issue ration packet that came in monthly installments. Unfortunately, the shipment that was supposed to come in a few days was shot down en route and she was one of the squad assigned to respond and prevent loss of life. 

Halfway through resuscitating one of the security guards who survived the blast and subsequent crash landing, it had hit her. Her suppressants were there in that smouldering wreckage, destroyed by the spitting flames. Being the only Omega stationed at the Gibraltar Watchpoint, it would be impossible to warrant sending for another shipment and risk a dozen lives just for one woman's non life-threatening needs. Staring at the delirious, but now alive man in consternation, Angela was overcome with a shot of fear, not for her life, but for the integrity of her body.

Angela could not lie to herself. She had kept her Alpha encounters to a minimum, highly preferring to stay engrossed in her research and not see the light of the sun for days at a time. But when her damn heats did hit, after being delayed by suppressant dosage and mental discipline, they hit _hard_ . Her body would feel as if it were on fire, her veins exploding with shivering want that left her vulnerable and _ready_ ... Ready for an Alpha to walk in and sate her burning need, the ache between her thighs that felt like a gaping cavity waiting, _requiring_ to be filled. Too many nights she had writhed alone in her cot, three fingers deep within her to somehow bring an end to the helpless feeling she felt, simulating a knot taking her as she bit her arm to keep quiet in the very non-soundproof room.

While she normally hated the idea of being taken against her will, the hormones coursing through her had something to say otherwise. And when the hormones were not present at such extreme levels, Angela had to admit there was _something_ about losing that control that turned her on in the absence of a heat's power. It was not something she acknowledged until very recently, having taken many weeks to mull over the psychological implications of such a compulsion. Pushing the thought out of her mind, she buried her face in the musty pillow and braced for another sleepless night of contemplation and worry.

She awoke the next day at 6:00AM, jostled out of a tentative sleep by Athena paging into her room's speakers. "Doctor Zeigler, you are to report to the meeting room at 06:30 for an unplanned mission briefing." As the comms link clicked off, Angela growled into her bunched up blanket and threw it off of herself. Rising blearily, she went about her morning ablutions without a drop of caffeine in her system. Drying herself off, she padded over to her medicine cabinet and opened it to take her daily pills. The sound of rattling bottles continued for a few seconds, before her hand reached a bottle that only rattled a little bit. Holding her breath, she turned the bottle around to read the label. "OSR-030 Omega Suppressant Ration, 30 Day Supply." One pill left. This was going to be a challenge.

With two minutes to spare, Angela strode into the meeting room to find the rest of the base's assigned Overwatch agents in similar states of bleary consciousness. Jesse McCree was hunched over a steaming coffee cup, waiting impatiently to take a sip of the scalding hot liquid as soon as it was tolerable. Reinhardt lay slumped in a large recliner, dozing right next to Ana, who was tapping away at a holotablet with a concerned look on her face. Jack Morrison stood off in an adjacent doorway with his arms crossed and leaning against the frame, expression unreadable due to his visor. He kept glancing behind himself into the room he blocked, but otherwise his body was still.

Zarya and Mei had yet to make an appearance, an acceptable fact considering they had done most of the difficult work on the defense mission they had a few days ago, and were still in the infirmary. Poor Fareeha was fighting, and losing, with the old banged-up coffee maker in an attempt to make another pot. Angela took her seat at the leftmost chair of the table, stretching her arms above her head to relieve some of the remaining tiredness in her muscles. After a few pops in her spine, she smoothed down the light blue sweater she was wearing, crossing her hands in front of her on the table, framing a holotablet of her own that flashed with mission information that she had reviewed dozens of times before and could recite from memory.

As the clock struck 6:30AM, Jack cleared his throat and moved from his position in the door frame to take a seat at the other end of the table. Hearing the unspoken call to attention, everyone shuffled out of their positions and took their seats at their meeting arrangement. Jack cut straight to the chase. "I trust that all of you know that our upcoming mission involves protected information that is sensitive in nature. Given that Ms. Vaswani is not currently assigned to this mission due to a prior engagement, we have enlisted the help of another private entity to assist us."

Jack reached up to his visor and paged his comm channel to a private location. "Sombra, please enter and introduce yourself." Angela's ears perked up at the name. Was that not the young woman that was apprehended by Russian authorities after an incident at Volskaya? She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Before she could begin another thought, a flash of neon purple strode in through the door. "Buenos días!" She raised her hand in greeting, cheerful but guarded of the various sleepy agents in front of her.

* * *

 

“...So I’ve heard through the grapevine that you’re also an expert in nanobot operation?” Angela cocked an eyebrow upwards. After the mission briefing and a hearty welcome from all of the present Overwatch agents, Sombra was lounging tiredly in the canteen hall after a full day of interacting with everyone on base. It bothered her to be around so many people at once; she was used to being holed up in her room on her computer doing what she pleased. She threw a kind yet tired look at Angela over her dinner ration.

“Yes, actually, I am. A lifetime of tinkering with technology tends to have that effect.” They sat in silence for a bit, eating their meals contemplatively. Sombra leaned back into her chair and sighed, calling up her glowing purple interface and tapping distractedly at the small screens. She did not seem like the one for small talk, and she was visibly engrossed in whatever she was doing at the moment.

With those purple eyes off of her, Angela’s eyebrows furrowed in worry as she flashed back to the morning, to the fact that she was out of suppressants. She had done some research in the past few weeks on the ability for nanobots to be utilized as a pseudo-suppressant, but could not find many studies that showed the mechanics used to achieve such a feat. Frustrated, she had pored over scientific papers that seemed to align with the topic, before discovering a paper published two years ago that emphasized the fact that nanobots could increase or decrease an Omega’s heat. Flipping over the bulk of the paper to glance at the materials and methods section, she had groaned in exasperation as the subroutines required for such minute hormonal transport were far out of her current league of understanding...

She glanced up at a preoccupied Sombra in sudden realization. Clearing her throat, she started quietly. “Sombra, do you um…” She shifted her eyes away like an embarrassed teenager. “Do you perhaps by chance… have experience with more _natural_ uses of nanobot function?” From behind that holoscreen, Sombra’s eyes focused over onto Angela.

A devious smirk appeared on that sassy face. “Hmm. It depends on what you’re talking about, _amiga_.” Angela shot a glance around the room, seeing that the only other person in the canteen area was Fareeha, already exiting the room with a mug of hot chocolate in hand. She had decisively lost her battle with the coffee maker that morning.

Confident that they were alone in secrecy, Angela leaned in towards Sombra. “I’m in a distressing situation. Do you have background work in… Hormonal manipulation?” Sombra’s eyes shot wide, and she leaned back in the chair to laugh out loud. Angela leaned away and looked at her with fear, before a firm hand landed on her shoulder and pulled her back in for conversation.

“Are you planning an interrogation? Or is it a more serious matter?” Her purple eyes captured blue ones again.

Steeling herself, Angela went for it. “My suppressants have run out, and I’ve found research on the holonet that suggests that nanobots can be used as a substitute for medicine. I was wondering if you could help me out.”

Sombra gave the doctor a look up and down. “I happen to specialize in Omega interrogation maneuvers, being an impervious Beta after all, but I think we can make something happen. All I need is just to do a little bit of experimentation on you. We will discuss more of this tomorrow, but you will be there for me in your room at dusk that night.” Angela didn’t realize how close their faces had become, and recoiled a bit when Sombra booped her on the nose. “See you then, _angelita_.”

Did she really just do that? Did she just enlist a hacker’s help in controlling her body’s sensitive natural urges? As she watched Sombra stride out of the canteen with a sway to her hips, her body shivered in anticipation. They would go over the details of the scene the next day, but she was just so _nervous_ to test her boundaries like this.

* * *

 

With the first impending signs of the heat overtaking her, Angela could only pretend to be asleep as she heard the hum of the door sliding open. Rubbery, muted steps trickled into her personal space, before she felt a knee on the bed aside her. Laying face-down, she had put a blanket over her bare back that did not serve to do much but trap the uncomfortable rising body heat against her itching skin. When she felt the blanket lifted away from her body and the cool night air washed away some of the heat buildup on her no doubt flushed back, she couldn't help but bite back a sigh. Instantly, she was pressed down onto the bed by a cool hand that gripped the nape of her neck roughly. While her heat had only just started that night, flickering tendrils of desperate frustration curled into her guts and yanking hard. The pressure on the nape of her neck sent a shock of arousal straight to her core.

She felt a presence lean down next to her ear. Wordlessly, Sombra shifted herself so her thighs captured Angela's lower back and butt in a commanding lock. Then and only then did the darker woman let out her retractable nails, scratching soft marks down the side of Angela's scapula and down, crossing figure-eights between the spinal inputs on Mercy's back. The edges of the spinal ports, usually golden in Angela’s case, flickered purple as the sharp nails passed between them. Used for only for nanobot maintenance and Valkyrie interfacing, touching the ports was one of the most arousing things anyone could ever do to Angela. The Beta did not abide Angela’s needs, pressing down harder on the back of her neck so that she was forced to look straight on as she swallowed roughly against the sheet below her.

In the darkness, Angela couldn't see anything but a dim purple glow, and dared not to look behind her as the result of her submissive Omega instincts. Finally, that enticing breath on her cheek morphed into sultry words thrumming on the helix of her ear. _"Creo que es el momento..."_ A bite to the sensitive flesh of her lobe made Angela's hips cock backwards in a shot of painful arousal. _"Para un chequeo, doctora."_ The deliciously painful nails lifted from Angela's ribs, where they had been tracing arcane twists into her sensitive body. Angela heard a click of an ampule being removed from its safety case, and a light pressure on her topmost spinal port.

A few seconds passed where Angela could only feel her thundering heartbeat in her throat, pushed against the bed, before she couldn't think very well anymore. A flowering rush of dopamine settled over her mind, and she knew exactly what the source was. Heat. Burning heat. Compulsion to submit, to obey, and to _present herself_ rolled through her body in waves. Despite Sombra's appreciable weight on her lower body, the primal instinct to cant her hips to be _taken_ lifted both her body and Sombra off the bed slightly.

She heard a breathy whine, and wondered where it was coming from, before realizing it was her own compressed throat that was letting it out. Radiating sensation came from the tip of her ear, locked in a grip of teeth and laving tongue that made her see stars. Soft, purple hair obscured her vision and tickled the tip of her nose. The teeth released her ear for just a moment, pain replacing pleasure as blood rushed back into the abused flesh. " _Ya estoy dentro._ "

Keeping her left hand firmly on Angela’s neck, Sombra’s other hand gently removed the empty ampule and tossed it onto the bedside table. Pressing her thighs together to force Angela's shuddering hips back down on the bed, her protruding claws returned to their task of tracing patterns on Angela's ribs that were followed closely by racing goosebumps and tightened muscles. Angela struggled to breathe, the lack of oxygen mixing with her Omega arousal to send her nearly into unconsciousness. A minute went by like this, the both of them locked in a muffled embrace where the only sound was Angela's choked moans as the corrupted nanobots suffused her system with transported hormones. It felt like every part of her was screaming for touch that would serve to alleviate her body's instincts.

After loosening the grip of her thighs, Sombra's hands left Angela entirely, drawing a pained moan from the doctor. Angela stretched her neck back into a more natural position, before glancing back at the goddess who had cursed her with this blessing. They made eye contact, and Sombra moved to flip Angela over onto her back. Hands roved over soft skin, gripping gently as she turned the Omega over to face her. A masterpiece, Sombra thought. Her finest work yet. Angela lay there, hair splayed wildly like a halo on the bed, pupils blown wide open, sweat trickling down her neck. Her breathing was rapid, chest expanding and contracting with hitches in each motion, indicative of Angela's loss of restraint. Sombra was impressed with herself.  Hacking interrogation subjects had never been this successful. Angela was vulnerable, ready, and _willing to be taken_. Something about that thought shot shivers up Sombra’s spine, but all she could do was wait as the nanobot subroutines took their course.

An angel below her. Sombra couldn't help but stare. Being a Beta, the overpowering Omega hormones rolling off the body she straddled had no effect on her judgement, but the sight of the doctor's perked nipples straining into the night air begging for touch was too much for her to resist. Retracting her nails, she gently grasped a nipple between two shaking fingers. God, it had been so long since she had been in a situation like this.

Rolling the heated flesh between her thumb and index finger, she reveled in the choked gasps the Omega released. Sombra bent down over Angela and captured the other nipple in her mouth, sucking in gentle tugs alternating with firm bites. Angela could do nothing but shudder in ecstasy, her skin impossibly sensitive to the touch. When Sombra's soft mouth and teasing hands left her again, Angela felt like she was about to cry. She couldn't help but arch upwards from the loss of contact.

Angela felt hands on both of her legs, pulling them apart. Her breath was stolen by an insistent thigh pressing directly into her core. Canting her hips upwards into the force, Angela's head rolled to the side before being caught and forced straight on by a clawed hand. Purple eyes drilled deep into her own, and she could see that Sombra's breathing was elevated as well. Leaning back down towards the angel, Sombra inched as close to her lips as possible without a touch. _"Mírame."_ She grasped Angela's jaw and locked her gaze with hers, steel in her voice. _"Quiero que me mires mientras te frotas contra mí, ni se te ocurra apartar la mirada."_

Angela was not ready for what came next, even though her body was singing and shrieking for it. Sombra rolled her hips into her, satisfying the smallest bit of her requirement. The hand left her jaw to press down on her throat, pushing her into the bed again while she tried her very best to keep eye contact with Sombra. The oxygen deprivation made her head swim deliciously, her spatial body feeling dissolving away into a thin hard point of _want_ right at her entrance. Simple pressure would not cut the fog of desire that had settled over her senses, so she tugged. Very gently, a tentative pull of the hand that had not previously been on Sombra's arm made the hacker lift an eyebrow. Angela's words were slurred as she breathed out "In, _Liebe_." Sombra knew what she meant, and felt a twinge of pity for the pleading Omega. She had driven her natural heat up to a solid 11/10, and was barely satisfying the primal need of an Omega to have something inside them.

Reaching a hand into the air between them, she summoned her holo-interface and tapped a few buttons. Angela watched, mesmerised, as the claws of that hand grew out into thin purple tendrils, ethereal until they coalesced into solidity and began stroking down her stomach. The temperature of the tendrils felt neutral, but every touch felt like a little shock of static electricity discharging onto her flesh. Lower and lower they inched as they disappeared under the hem of her sweatpants, tricking under her far-too-tight panties and slithering right where she needed them. Mercy gasped and squirmed as she was invaded, the thin widths of the tendrils not giving her much relief, but it was something tangible. She let out a sigh as they pushed deeper inside, lubrication pooling out of her and no doubt staining all the way out onto the bed sheet. Angela thought that maybe Sombra would start thrusting with them, but the tiny roving touches kept _squirming_ into her.

Slowly but surely, she was filled to a comfortable girth around the size of a smaller Alpha's member. Sombra pressed a button on her interface and coalesced the tendrils into a fully phallic form, filling in the cracks of Angela's requirement. Her purple eyes kept rapt on azure ones, Sombra sent the command to thrust. Angela's eyes fluttered closed and open, half lidded with eyes blank with want behind them. The feeling of fullness was overwhelming, sparking pain in her flesh as she stretched to accommodate Sombra. Her instincts... They kept ramping up, the nanobots delivering more and more hormone to just the right place, her orgasm flickering to life as she jerked her hips up---

Quickly Sombra pressed another button, and the nanobots that had been delivering wondrous hormones now mobilized to block Mercy's orgasm in her synapses. Just enough to stop it, but keep it on the peak of explosion. Angela let out a choked whine as she felt her release stop at its peak; her pleasure coursing through her but never reaching the breaking point. The pressure of Sombra between her legs, the hand on her throat, the insistent thrusting inside of her swollen, helpless need... Her eyelids alternated between closed and wide open, seeing nothing but white, on the brink of falling into unconsciousness. She felt something roll down her face, and realized she was crying. Her helpless body shook with unspent arousal.

Sombra jerked her head back into position and once again captured her gaze with a piercing look. Another tap on the holo-interface, and Dr. Ziegler's skeletal muscles locked in place. Paralysis via nanobot was something they had discussed in detail before, but the feeling of vulnerability hit Angela hard. Of course, her involuntary musculature was still able to function underneath it all. Her eyes darted side to side, seeking relief from Sombra's burning gaze as the hacker then commanded the tendrils to stop their ministrations. Another tap, and the game changed.

Angela felt swelling, delicious swelling inside of her, hips canting up into the air involuntarily as the base of the tendrils' mass expanded slowly into a knot that would rival the most dominant of Alphas. Her breath stolen from her throat, tears running down her face. She could just taste that fucking orgasm, flickering just at the peak where nothing else but the stimulation mattered. She wanted it so much… Her nerves were on fire, the muscles of her limbs limp but straining against Sombra all the same. Angela was worried that her heart beating so fast would cause lasting damage. For minutes, she was locked at the peak, paralyzed and helpless as Sombra widened the knot to almost dangerous proportions.

Angela’s eyes rolled back into her head, and another prolonged choked moan left her as Sombra pushed the knot into just the right place to ram against her sensitive spot. Just when she felt that she was going to lose consciousness, Sombra leaned forward slightly and finally, _finally_ let her have it. Another command, and the nanobots blocking her muscles and orgasm in her brain were sent away. Angela's body rucked upwards and she grabbed onto Sombra's overcoat, pulling her down onto herself. Sombra's teeth locked onto her neck tightly as the tactile sensors of the tendrils registered Angela's shivering walls around her pseudo-knot. She could feel it as if it was an extension of herself, and she let out a heated growl into the bite on Angela's neck.

Another push, shoving that massive knot deeper inside of Angela, and it was all over. Angela tossed her head back in rapture as her limbs shook from the ecstasy washing over her. Her requirement had been filled, and she just could not stop her muscles from fluttering helplessly around the massive girth lodged between her hips. The high keens coming from her throat no doubt pierced the walls of the room, but she was so far beyond caring about anyone finding out.

Sombra removed her teeth from Angela's neck and admired the angry red mark there, before descending and capturing Angela's cries with her own mouth, sucking them away hungrily as she staked her claim. Angela's walls milked the ethereal phallus desperately, waves of white crashing over her vision and her breathing quick and high. After a minute and a half her nervous system calmed down and she let out a sigh of sweet relief as she could feel her walls relaxing around the firmly lodged knot. It was such a satisfying feeling, it calmed all of her heat's desperate needs for fulfillment and sent a wave of serenity washing over her.

Sombra lifted her hand to stroke Angela’s hair, peppering gentle kisses over the marks she left on the doctor’s neck. Allowing her to breathe yet again, Sombra sent the command through her interface for the corrupted nanobots to cease their alternative function and return to their normal activity levels, blocking the hormones of heat just as effectively as if Angela had taken an extra dose of suppressants. As she did this, the purple tendrils that had snaked all over both of their bodies dematerialized. Angela was left with her heat fulfilled, and the inferno that suffused her body was summarily quenched. She brought Sombra up into a warm hug beside her, nuzzling her face into the hacker’s neck and sighing contentedly. “Thank you, thank you so much. We’ll have to do this again sometime.”

  
Sombra relaxed into the embrace. “I’m sure we will, _cariño_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title to this fic: Hackers (1995)
> 
> So there you have it, my first OW fic but certainly not my last. Huge shout out to Hala (http://halatirien.tumblr.com/) for correcting my godawful spanish and to Toby (http://nopantsparade.tumblr.com/) for being my amazing Beta ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and helping me tie up loose ends to make sure my writing is the best it can be!
> 
> Here's some translations, so you don't get caught in the google translate trap.
> 
> Angelita: Little Angel
> 
> Creo que es el momento para un chequeo, doctora: I think it's time for your checkup, doctor. 
> 
> Mírame: Look at me.
> 
> Quiero que me mires mientras te frotas contra mí, ni se te ocurra apartar la mirada: I want you to look at me while you grind on me. Don't you dare looking anywhere else.
> 
> Cariño: Sweetie/Sweetheart, unisex


End file.
